Past To Present
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: What happens when the rangers get transported forward in time to the Dino Thunder time? How will Tommy deal with seeing Kim again only younger? How will Tommy deal with his younger self and Kim so happy together? How will the Dino thunder react?
1. Surprises

* * *

**XxXx ****Chapter 1: Surprises**

* * *

"No way!" Rocky all but shouted

"Way" Adam said "I saw it myself"

"I did too"

"I didn't think he'd get it just yet"

"He wasn't kidding" Billy said

"There's not way he could afford it"

"Afford what?" Aisha asked walking in with Kim

"Nothing" Rocky said

"Nothing?" Aisha asked

"Yeah nothing…"

"Alright…" Kim and Aisha said

"Let's go to the park!" Kim commented

They all looked at her

"Its summer and I'm not spending my summer inside the youth center."

"Kimmie, kimmie, kimmie" Rocky started "Race ya!" Rocky ran off

"CHEATER!" Kim yelled and ran after him

"You both cheat" Aisha yelled and ran after both of them

"When in Rome" Adam said looking at Billy and they both fallowed

While running Rocky tripped and Kim ran past him

"HAHA!" Kim laughed passing him

"No fair I fell!" Rocky yelled

"Too bad!" Kim yelled back

Rocky got up and chased after Kim, Aisha close behind them. Rocky caught up with Kim and grabbed her around the waist and stopped her.

"You're it!" Rocky said then climbed up the tree

Kim laughed looking at him in the tree

Aisha ran over to Kim

"Where's Monkey boy go?"

Kim pointed up

Aisha looked

"Monkey boy in a tree, that's too funny" Aisha said laughing

Adam and Billy arrived and looked and Rocky and started laughing

"Well laugh all you want none of you can get me!"

"Wanna bet?" Aisha asked getting ready to climb

"You can't you a bear and bear's can't climb trees!" Rocky said

"I'm aloud to be in the tree because I'm the crane" Kim said laughing and climb up there

"No fair!" Rocky said when Kim reached him

Kim laughed "Fine I'll get down" Kim said getting ready to jump

"Kim we're to high you can't jump" Rocky said

"I always land on my feet!" Kim said

"No!" everyone from the ground cried

"Quiet I'll be fine" Kim jumped and everyone yelled

Kim never hit the ground

"I could've landed on my feet you know" Kim said

"I wasn't going to take that chance" Tommy said holding her

"Where's you come from?"

"Just walking around and saw you getting ready to jump"

"Always around to protect me huh?"

"Till the day I die" Tommy said

Kim leaned up and kissed him

After the kiss Tommy had set Kim down

"Hey Tommy! Want to catch me too?" Rocky asked

Tommy looked "No!"

"You'll catch your princess but not one of your best friends"

"She comes first"

"and how come?" Rocky pouted

"Because she's both"

Kim stuck her tongue out at Rocky and he did it right back

"Aisha?"

"I don't think so Monkey-boy"

"Billy?"

"Nope"

"Adam?"

Adam just shook his head

"Rocko are you going to ever grow up?" Aisha asked

"I hope not…" Rocky said climbing down

"I wonder what we'll look like when we're older" Aisha said

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"Well will Kim finally grow her hair a little longer? Tommy cut his? Rocky get any taller? Billy loosing his glasses and wearing contacts all the time? Adam smile a lot more? Things like that"

All of sudden they felt as they had been pulled through the time loop thing

"You had to say something?" Rocky asked

"Yeah"

"Guys look at this!" Billy called them over

It was a sign

"Welcome to Reefside?" Tommy asked

"Home of the Dino Thunder Rangers?" Kim asked

"Other rangers?" Adam asked

"That's not possible" Rocky said

"Obviously we're not in Angel Grove, let's try to find our way back"

"Wait!' Billy said

What?"

"Read the little part"

"Sign made 2004?"

"Why do I always get time traveled?" Kim asked

"Well this time we're with you" Tommy said

"Let's find out more, there's a place over there" Adam said

"Good idea"

"Kim and I will go into that place, Adam and Billy check that store, and Rocky and Aisha asked people in that laundry mat"

"Got it boss man!" Rocky said with a salute

"Funny"

They all went their separate ways

"Hayley's Cybercafé" Kim said

They walked in

"It reminds me of the youth center!" Kim said happily

"Tommy?" Kim turned around and didn't see Tommy 'must've started looking'

Kim was walking around looking at the teens on the computers and running around

"Kim?"

Kim turned around at the sound of her name being called, she turned to face a guy with short spiky hair dressed in a black shirt and jeans

"Um.. yeah?" Kim asked 'I could've swoon that was Tommy's voice'

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"What?" Kim asked confused

"What are you doing back?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kim said trying to walk away but her grabbed her wrist

"Let me go"

"no you're not walking away again… you're going to explain"

"I have no idea what you're talking about… now let me go"

"You heard her… let her go"

The guy just starred in shock and let go of Kim's hand

Kim ran over to Tommy

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Who are you?" the guy asked

"Tommy Oliver" Tommy said holding Kim's hand

"That's not good"

"What's not?" he asked

"You guys are not from this time are you?"

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Preview:**

"_**There is no way she can do that?" Conner said**_

"_**And why not?" Kim asked putting her hands on her hips**_

"_**Because you just too short"**_

_**Rocky and Adam cringed **_

"_**He did not just say that, did he?" Rocky asked the group**_


	2. Past meets the Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rangers… this goes for my first chapter too… my disclaimer didn't come up… oh well!!!**

* * *

**XxXx** Chapter Two: Past meets the Present **xXxX**

* * *

"Seriously is it me or has Dr. O seem really depressed lately?" Kira asked 

"He always seems like that" Ethan said

"I wonder why" Trent said

"Yeah Dr. O?" Conner asked into the communicator

"I need you guys to head over to the lab"

"On our way" Conner said

* * *

"Why would Dr. O want us to come to lab? Shouldn't we just head to the place under attack?" Ethan asked 

"Maybe he wants something else" Trent suggested

"Like other Teenagers" Kira said they all turned to see a group of teens just sitting around

"Dr. O?" Conner asked

"He's not down here" Aisha said

"Why are you guys here?" Conner asked

"Because it's for our own safety" Kim said standing up walking towards them

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart" she said sticking out her hand

Kira shook it "I'm Kira… this is Ethan" Ethan shook her hand "This is Trent" Trent shook her hand "and this is…" Conner cut her off

"Conner, Conner McKnight" Conner said grasped Kim's hand "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Kim blushed

"Yeah I do, everyday… back off" Tommy said coming up

"And you are?" Conner asked

"Her boyfriend"

"Tommy clam down" Aisha said "I'm Aisha Campbell, That's Rocky DeSantos… Billy Cranston, Adam Park and Mr. Hot Head over there is Tommy Oliver"

"Tommy Oliver?" the Dino rangers asked

"Yeah"

"As you can or cannot tell, these guys are from the past. Power rangers"

"Originals?" Conner asked

"Not all of us" Adam said

"Then who?" Trent asked

Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Tommy stood back so it was only Billy and Kimberly forward. They both looked at each other.

"Tommy you're also an original" Kim said

"Yeah the first green and white" Billy said

"Yeah but you guys were on the first team and that was before I joined"

Kim and Billy blushed as the other rangers starred at them

"Um... I'm Pink"

"I'm Blue"

"That's amazing" Ethan said circling them, like hawk

"They were also dino spirits, like you guys" Dr. O said

"Which ones?"

"Triceratops" Billy said with pride

"Pterodactyl" Kim said also with pride

"You're the Pterodactyl?" Kira asked

"Yeah"

"That's amazing so am I!" Kira said happily

"That's cool"

"I'm the triceratops too" Ethan said

"Cool another blue" Billy said smiling

"Actually you guys are more alike then you think"

"How so?" Kira asked

"Well you two not by color, that's what you share with Aisha, but you both play the guitar, sing and know how to keep other rangers in line"

Kim smiled at that one at looked at the guys on her teams

"There is no way she can do that?" Conner said

"And why not?" Kim asked putting her hands on her hips

"Because you just too short"

Rocky and Adam cringed

"He did not just say that, did he?" Rocky asked the group

They all nodded

Conner looked as they all got scared at the comment he made, even Dr. O was cringing. Kim was about to attack Conner when Tommy grabbed her and held her back. And kissed her cheek to clam her down, which she did

"Next time I would watch what you say around her, Tommy may not always be around to clam her down." Dr. O said

"Watch yourself… red ranger" Kim said a way too sweet voice

Conner cringed

"I don't want to spend my day in a basement… cant we do something?" Kim asked

"I agree with Kimmie… it's our summer!" Rocky said

"Yeah we were heading to the park before we got pulled here" Aisha

"How about we all go to the park now?" Kira suggested

"I like her" Kim said

"Can we Dr. O?" Ethan asked "We can keep an eye on them too"

"I guess" Dr. O said

"By the way… we don't know your name…" Adam stated

"Uh… well…" Dr. O said stumbling over words

"You're Tommy aren't you" Billy said

Everyone looked at Billy

"How do you know that?" Trent asked

"Because he looks just like him and the resemblance is too close to be a coincidence"

"He's Right" Dr. O said

Tommy starred at Dr. O not able to say anything. 'If he's me why did he act cruelly to Kim?' He asked himself.

The Mighty Morphin rangers looked at their leader

"Are you ok?" Kim asked holding his arm

"Where's Kim?" Tommy asked Dr. O

"She's not here right now" Tommy said hoping that would be enough explanation for his younger self. And lucky for him it was.

"Let's head to the park you guys" Tommy said

"YES!" All the rangers said happily

Tommy held Kim back as they all left

"I love you" He said seriously to her

"I love you too"

"Now and Forever" He promised

Kim smiled and kissed him

They didn't know that the Dino Rangers were watching them.

* * *

**A/N: WOW!!! I got 12 reviews!!! And its only the first chapter!!!! You guys totally rock!!!**

**Thank You to the fallowing who reviewed my story:**

**Jeremy Shane, Flowers-n-Ginger, kimtom4eva, nikkitan89, lalacrazygurl138, general-joseph-dickson, jps1926, pinkywriter, cheryl bugby, rosebudjamie, Socialbutterfly85, red lighting**

**If you all review again, I'll update tomorrow, too! XP Also New reviews would be cool! Please review! Also check out my other stories! I take real pride in my work…**

**Preview:**

**"_We got to find her" Kira said_**

**"_I agree" Conner said and they walked over to Ethan who was working on the computer_**

**"_Ethan we need a favor" Conner said_**

**"_Sure"_**

**"_Can you find the address of Kimberly Hart?"_**


	3. To Heal A Broken Heart

* * *

* * *

**XxXx** Chapter 3: To Heal a Broken Heart

* * *

"Dr. O I didn't know you were so… free… when you were younger" Conner said as they watched Kimberly swing on the swing while Tommy pushed and every few seconds his stopped her and gave her a kiss

"You look very happy" Kira commented

"I was in love" He sad with a sigh

"What happened to Kim?" Ethan asked

"She moved... and sent me a letter about breaking up with me"

"No offense Dr. O but Kim doesn't seem like the person to do that" Kira commented

"No she doesn't, does she" he said a little bitterly

"You still love her don't you?" Kira asked

"With all my heart"

"Then why don't you go and find her?" Conner asked

"Because I'll probably find her married with kids and I don't think my heart could take that" He said walking away

Rocky, Adam and Billy walked over to them

"Hey guys… watching them?" Rocky asked

"Yeah… their so much in love, aren't they?" Kira asked

"Yeah, he was going to propose this weekend" Adam said

All the rangers looked at him "What?"

"He got the ring and everything… he is just waiting for the right time" Rocky said

"And he did it the right way… he asked his parent and hers. They all said yes but the only thing was that they have to wait and get their feet on the ground after high school"

"Tommy cant wait… he rather wait to marry her, with the ring on her finger instead of waiting and not having that ring on her finger" Adam said

"It's a gorgeous ring at that" Aisha said walking up

"You know?" Rocky asked

"Of course I helped him"

"How?"

"Me and Kim have the same finger size so I was trying them on for him so he knew the size."

"Awesome"

* * *

"We got to find her" Kira said

"I agree" Conner said and they walked over to Ethan who was working on the computer

"Ethan we need a favor" Conner said

"Sure"

"Can you find the address of Kimberly Hart?"

"Uh sure" Ethan said then started typing on the computer and a couple minutes he found it

"She live 214 Falcon Drive, Angel Grove"

"Could you map quest that?" Kira asked

"You're really going to find her?" Ethan asked

"We have too"

"Okay you two go and Trent and I will watch over the city and keep Dr. O occupied"

"Thanks Ethan" Conner said

They got the directions and Kira and Conner were on their way to Angel Grove to find Kimberly.

"What if she is married?" Kira asked

"Then we leave her alone" Conner said as if it was the most simplest answer

"What if she doesn't want to see us?"

"If she still loves Dr. O then she'll want too, there's nothing to worry about"

They walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Soon a petite brunette answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Kimberly Hart?" Conner asked

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Kira and this is Conner"

"Not trying to be rude but That really doesn't mean much to me"

"We're the current rangers" Conner said in a whisper

Kim looked at them

"Come in" she said

"What can I help you with?"

"We need you help"

"What kind of help?"

"Healing a broken heart"

"That is something I can't do"

"Because you can't heal your own?" Kira asked bluntly and Kim looked at her

"I'm sorry but I think you guys should go" Kim said getting up to show them to the door

"We know you're still in love with Tommy Oliver" Conner said and Kim froze

"How would you know that?"

"Because the love you two have just doesn't go away" Conner said

Kim looked at him

"He wouldn't want to see me anymore" Kim said putting her head down

"Of course he would" Kira said

"We know you didn't send him the breakup letter"

Kim snapped her head up at him

"Of course I didn't send him one, he sent one to me!" Kim said

The two looked at each other

"He got one from you" Kira said

"I never sent him one… I never thought of us breaking up."

"Then who could've sent one to both of you?"

"You need to come with us" Conner said

"Why?"

"Because you need to see Dr. O again and you both got to make amends"

"I can't just get up and leave" Kim said

"Why not?"

"I have responsibilities"

"If it's your work just call and say your sick"

"No it's not my work"

"Then what is it?"

All of a sudden they heard crying, and Kim ran up her stairs. Conner and Kira fallowed her to a room. Kim went in. Inside there was a little girl crying in the arms of a little boy her age.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you once again to all my reviews! I'm soo excited only two chapters and I have 25 reviews, you have no idea how excited I am about that!**

**Anyway on to the important part of the note!**

**From what I can tell I Still Love You by Danielxlover is gone! I'm sooo happy! Something has been done which means… I'm posting another chapter of P.S. I'm Still Not Over You! So be on the look out for that later today or tomorrow… I don't know know when I'll have time to post it!**

**Also since I know you guys can do it… 10 reviews and the next chapter goes up of this story!**

**I love you reviewers!**

**Preview:**

**"_What's wrong?" Aisha asked_**

**"_It's not meant to be" Kim said crying_**

**"_What isn't?"_**

**"_Me and Tommy, we aren't meant to be"_**

**"_Sure you are"_**


	4. Issues and Doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own the ranger though I wish I did!

* * *

"Lizzie, baby, what's wrong?" Kim asked sitting on Lizzie's bed, the little girl didn't she just kept crying

"She had a bad dream, Mommy" the boy asked holding his sister

"Did she tell you what it was about?"

He shook his head

Kim took the Lizzie from the boy and started rocking her back-n-forth

"When I think back, On these times, And the dreams, We left behind, I'll be glad 'cause, I was blessed to get, To have you in my life, When I look back, On these days, I'll look and see your face, You are there for me" Kim sang softly

Lizzie calmed down and snuggled into Kim

"It's ok baby, it was just a dream"

Lizzie nodded

"Who are you?" Sky asked looking at Kira and Conner

"Sky be nice"

"No, I don't know who they are"

"Their friends of Mommy's" Kim said

"Um... we're sorry to have bothered you" Kira said

"You were there" Lizzie whispered

Kim looked at Lizzie then back a Kira

"Baby how bad was it?" Kim asked seriously 'if Kira was in a bad dream of hers maybe Kira shouldn't be in this house, she could be evil' Kim thought to herself

"She wasn't bad mommy, she was the good guy along with him… It wasn't bad of a dream"

"Why were you crying?" Sky asked

"Because I really want it to come true and I got scared it wouldn't" Lizzie explained

"You had me scared!" Sky said

"I'm sorry" Lizzie got off the bed and walked over to Kira and Conner "You're to help mommy get together with my daddy aren't you"

"You have another premonition dream…" Kim stated then she looked at Kira and Conner. "We'll go with you"

"Yes!" Kira and Conner said happily

* * *

"Ok we've been in the future for three days and I haven't seen myself once!" Aisha said "I wanted to see us all"

"I agree with you" Rocky said

"Guys where's Kim?" Adam asked

"I don't know" They all said

"I'll go find her" Aisha said

"I can help" Tommy said

"You sit down, lover boy. I'll find her"

Aisha walked to Kim's room knowing she'd be there. Sure enough there was Kim she was sitting on a chair starring out the window curled into a ball crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked

"It's not meant to be" Kim said crying

"What isn't?"

"Me and Tommy, we aren't meant to be"

"Sure you are"

"No we're not… I haven't seen my future self around here. For God's sake we're staying at his house!"

"Maybe you're future self is out of town"

"There's no wedding ring on his finger"

"Maybe you two aren't married yet"

"I don't know… He looks at me so coldly… like I did something to him"

"Maybe I should go get Tommy to cheer you up"

"No… just go have fun with them. I don't feel like doing anything today"

"Are you sure"

"Please Go Aisha I just want to think things over"

"If you're sure"

"I am"

Aisha left Kim's room and walked back over to the group to be joined by Ethan, Trent and Dr. O.

"So where is she?" Rocky asked

"She's not coming out of her room"

"Why?" Ethan asked

"She's confused… that's all… she just needs time to think. She'll be back to normal soon." Aisha said trying to convince herself more than them

"Maybe I should go see her" Tommy said

"No… she's fine…" Aisha said

All of sudden Kira and Conner ran over.

"Dr. O, you got to come with us" Conner said

"Why?"

"You just have to!" Kira said grabbing him and pulling him away

"That was weird…" Trent said

"No doubt" all the rangers agreed

* * *

"So why did you pull me here" Dr. O asked as they arrived at the park

"Because there's someone you might want to see" Kira said

Conner ran and came back with Kim

"Kim" Dr. O said

"Hi Tommy" Kimberly said

"Are you really here?"

"Of course… and guess what" She said

"What?"

She help up her left hand, He looked at it

"What?"

"I'm not married, Handsome"

"You're not!" He said happily and hugged her

Kira and Conner looked at them shocked. They were expecting some yelling at each other. Not all lovey dovey.

"You didn't marry what's his name?"

"What's his name?" Kim asked confused

"The guy in you're letter"

"I didn't send you a letter"

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: I'm glad you like this story! And I'm glad to add I really like how this story is coming out… considering I love fics like this…**

**Preview:**

"_**Do what?"**_

"_**Us together… not now"**_

"_**What? Why?"**_

"_**Because I have a little secret"**_

"_**You really are married with kids aren't you?" Tommy asked knowingly and sad**_

"_**Well half that statement is true…"**_


	5. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own the rangers… but I keep wishing!!!

* * *

XxXx Chapter 5: Together xXxX

* * *

"Before you two start fighting… you both got letters" Conner interjected 

Tommy and Kim looked at each other then at Conner with confusion written all over each others faces.

"What?" they asked at the same time

"Kim you received a letter about Dr. O breaking up with you and Dr. O you also got one saying Kim is breaking up with you"

Kim looked at Tommy "Is it true? Did you really get one from me breaking up with you?"

Tommy nodded "And you?"

Kim nodded

"Technically you guys never broke up!" Conner added

Kim looked at Tommy shyly "I guess that's true"

Tommy starred at Kim, it's true if they didn't send each other a letter breaking up with each that means they really went broken up. Tommy felt such joy rush through his body, then sadness they had so many wasted years, years without talking to each other, years without holding each other, years without saying I love you, years with out kissing each other… years is what he waited he didn't want to wait anymore. With that thought in mind he grabbed Kim and pulled her close and kissed her.

"Let's go get the twins" Kira muttered to Conner

"Yeah…"

When Kira and Conner left, Kim slowly pulled away from Tommy.

"Tommy I-I I just cant do this"

"Do what?"

"Us together… not now"

"What? Why?"

"Because I have a little secret"

"You really are married with kids aren't you?" Tommy asked knowingly and sad

"Well half that statement is true…" Kim said slowly and softly

"What?"

"Half it's true…I'm not married but I have kids… twins" Kim explained

"You have kids? Twins at that"

"Yeah… and the heavy part of the secret is who their father is"

Tommy felt his heart break… of course he realized if she had kids that she had sex… but it didn't occur to him that it had to be with another man… could he really take that. But she was allowed to, its not like she was really his then. But Tommy decided not knowing was worse then knowing.

"Who's the father?" Tommy asked carefully

"Well… a guy named… Tommy Oliver"

Tommy starred at her in shock… finally the words registered into his mind "Me?"

Kim nodded and looked away waiting for him to be angry with her. She knew it would take a minute to two for everything to soak in then he'd start yelling. She prepared herself for it… what she didn't prepare herself for was his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Really?" Tommy asked into her ear

"Uh-huh" Kim said gulping

"You had my children?"

"Yeah"

"What's their names?"

"Well the older is Schuyler Tate Oliver and the younger is Elizabeth Rose Oliver"

"Those are amazing names"

"Thank you… they also have special abilities… one defensive power and one offensive… Sky has the ability to make force fields… his offensive one hasn't kicked in yet but that's ok it's still early… same with Lizzie she has the power of premonition…"

"Mommy!" Came a cry

Kim pulled away from Tommy to see Sky running towards her with out Lizzie. "Oh no" Kim muttered

"What?"

"It's Sky"

"And…? He's your son isn't he?" Tommy asked confused

"It's Sky without Lizzie" Kim said in a panic voice then ran to Sky

"What happened baby?" Kim asked getting to Sky who started crying

"Mommy, Lizzie had a vision while on the swing and she fell off"

Kim felt a surge of panic run through her body

"Kira and Conner are with her but… She's crying…" Sky said crying "Please get her! Make her better"

"Come on" Tommy said beside her

Kim nodded and got up

"I'll get him go get Lizzie"

Kim nodded again and ran off

Tommy looked at Sky and picked him up

"Come no big boy cheer up, your sister will be fine"

"Do you promise?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah I promise… now let's go check on your sister"

* * *

Tommy arrived carrying Sky to the play ground to see Kim hugging to a little girl close to him. 

"I'm Sorry Kim" Kira said apologizing

"Kira it's fine she wasn't hurt…" Kim said Kira had been apologizing since she got there.

"Kira" Lizzie said

Kira turned to looked at the little girl that called her name

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" Kira asked in shock

"For making you think it was your fault" Lizzie said almost in tears

"Kim… can I?"

"Yeah sure" Kim let Lizzie go, and Kira hugged Lizzie close

"I'm sorry too, Kim. I mean we should've been watching closer" Conner said

"Accidents happened… I'm just really glad she's alright…" Kim said

It's true even though Lizzie fell while swinging she didn't fall on a high swing, and worst she might have is a bruise.

"Lizzie?" Sky asked

Lizzie broke away from Kira and looked at her brother being carried by some man. Sky motioned for Tommy to let him down. When Tommy did Sky ran to Lizzie.

"Are you ok?" Sky asked

Lizzie nodded "Sorry for making you worry"

Sky held her closer. Lizzie looked over his shoulder at Tommy. She pulled away from Sky and walked up to him. She motioned for Tommy to get to her level. Tommy squatted to get to her level and she looked him in the eye. Then she turned to Sky.

"It's him" She said as serious as a 6 and half year old could be

"Him?" Sky asked

Lizzie nodded and looked back at Tommy.

"He's our Daddy"

Tommy looked shocked for a minute with Kim, Conner and Kira laughed Lizzie launched at him and hugged him with Sky right behind her. Tommy smiled as he held both his kids, together, for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I meant to but couldn't update sooner! I've just been so busy… I'm lucky I can even update this chapter! I promise the next one will be sooner! So please keep reviewing! I'll glad you guys like this story. I cant believe only four chapters and 60 reviews… that's amazing! Any let's make it all together 70… 10 reviews and I'll update!**

**Preview:**

**"_Where's older Tommy?" Adam asked_**

**"_Right behind me…" Conner said_**

_**Next Tommy came into the house with Sky in his arms then Kira**_

**"_Did you guys steal these kids are something?" Rocky asked laughing_**

**"_Nope!"_**

**"_They're mine" Kim said walking into the house_**


	6. Half Lying

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers!

* * *

XxXx Chapter 6: Half-Lying xXxX

* * *

Tommy, Kim, Lizzie, Sky, Kira and Conner where all heading back to the lab. Sky was being carried by Tommy and all he could do is ask him questions. Lizzie laughed at her brother and she was being held by Conner, you could a bond formed between them. 

"Dad! You were a power ranger right?" Sky asked

Tommy laughed "Yeah many times"

"That's an understatement" Kira, Kim and Conner muttered. Tommy shot a glare at them.

"What was your favorite color to be?"

"Hmm… White"

"Why?"

"Because White was when I had everything together and I was trusted enough to ran a team."

"I am going to be the red ranger!" Sky said boasting in his voice

"Really? Now with that color comes a whole bunch of responsibility… so must not behave like Conner"

"HEY!" Conner protested, Kira laughed at him

Now it was Lizzie's turn to ask questions but she didn't ask question to her dad, Sky asked all of them… so she asked Kira and Conner questions.

"Are you two going out?"

Conner stopped dead in his tracks along with Kira. Tommy and Kim kept walking with a smile on their faces.

"No Shorty… why would you ask that?" Conner asked

"Because you guys seem really close… and you two always look at each other when the other is not looking" Lizzie said innocently

"We look at each other when the other isn't looking?" Kira asked then looked at Conner

"Uh huh… the whole time at the park you did"

"Uh… well…"

"If you're not you should!" Lizzie said crossing her arms

"I'll tell you what… we'll think about it"

"YAY!" Lizzie shouted happily and kissed Conner's cheek

* * *

"I wonder where they took him" Adam started

"That's a really good question"

"Maybe they needed help with something" Came Kim's voice

"Kim! You finally came out of the room!" Tommy said excitedly and hugged Kim close

"Yeah… I'm sorry, I really wasn't feeling to well"

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Conner sang

"Ok let's agree you never do that again" Trent said slowly pulling his hands away from his ears

"fine! Lizzie it's your solo time"

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Lizzie sang

"Yeah we can deal with her voice" Rocky said laughing

"Aww… Hi sweetie! Who are you?" Aisha asked Lizzie

"My name's Elizabeth…"

"Lizzie for short" Conner said smugly

"I'm not short!"

"Yes you are that's why I call you shorty!"

"Where's older Tommy?" Adam asked

"Right behind me…" Conner said

Next Tommy came into the house with Sky in his arms then Kira

"Did you guys steal these kids are something?" Rocky asked laughing

"Nope!"

"They're mine" Kim said walking into the house

The mighty morphin rangers looked in shock as an older Kim walked into the room with a smile on her face.

Thankfully she was briefed on the situation with Tommy and Kim's former selves being there. Or else she's really be in the dark here.

"They're yours?" younger Kim asked

"Yup… mine and Tommy's"

"You're lying" younger Kim accused

"And why would I do that?"

"To prove me and Tommy belong together!"

"Well you do belong together… these kids are proof aren't they?"

"Then where's your wedding ring? I would never have kids before getting married!"

'I did use to think that…' Older Kim held out her hand "look closer"

Younger Kim did so "There's nothing there"

"yes there is" Billy said "Look closer… you see there's a tan line which means she wore a ring a lot"

"Yeah because it's my wedding ring, only I had to come home in such a rush I forgot it"

"Why'd you take it off?"

"Because I was visiting my mom and we were cooking do you know how hard it is to get dough off a ring? Hard I'll tell you that"

Younger Kim seemed satisfied and smiled

"Can we go to the park now?" she asked

"Good lie" Tommy answered

"It's not a lie... well half is not… I still have my engagement ring and I do wear it all the time… and I was baking about 10 minutes before Kira and Conner rang my doorbell which made me forget it"

"You still have it?"

"Of course"

Tommy smiled and pulled Kim close.

Conner cleared this throat

"I thought you went with everyone else…" Tommy uttered

"I believe you owe us!" Kira said with a smile

"Owe… You?" Tommy blinked confused

"We brought Kim back to you… you owe us… BIG time!" Conner explained

"Like…?" Tommy asked

Kira and Conner looked at each other, and shook their heads

"We'll get back to you on that" Conner said sheepishly

* * *

A/N: Sorry didn't update I got ten reviews I ended up getting the stomach flu… (GOD I HATE IT!) then I was out of school because of it for a few days… and junior year is tuff! So I had a lot of homework to make up! Oh well! I'm updating now!!!

I asked for 10 you gave me 14! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Can you guys give me 15? If so the next chapter will come out. And this time the day I get the 15th I'll post, and this time I wont be sick, I mean I just got the stomach that cant happen until next year right? REVIEW!!!

Also to all you who asked about the letter who wrote it... it will come in time! I promise!

_Preview:_

"_Who's you favorite ranger?" Lizzie asked out of the blue_

_Kira gave Lizzie a weird look. _

"_I don't know…"_

"_Who's yours?" Aisha asked Lizzie_

"_Uh…"_


	7. Life Itself

Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers!

* * *

**XxXx Chapter 7: Life Itself xXxX

* * *

**

They all joined at the park, somehow everyone found Rocky in a tree which caused jokes from everyone else. Kira and Aisha were playing with Lizzie and Sky on the jungle gym. Young Tommy and Kim were sitting under a tree just talking to each other enjoying each others company. Billy and Ethan were technobabling about something or other… everyone kind of tuned them out once they had no idea what they were talking about. Trent sadly had to go back work even though he wanted to spend time with the past rangers Hayley really needed him. Adam and Conner were playing soccer and it was an intense game since both of them were so good. Older Tommy and Kimberly were watching everyone, Kim thinking how she missed the old days and Tommy thinking how much he missed her.

Kim felt Tommy's eyes on her and she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to swing?"

"I'd love to" She said smiling

Tommy grabbed her hand and they both ran to the swings, soon Kim was swinging and Tommy was pushing her, it was just like old times. Except now their older. The three dino rangers there who knew about the letter looked at their teacher with a smile on their face. But then a thought struck them…_Who sent the letter?_

The Dino rangers all looked at each other knowing the other one was thinking the exact same thing. But they all shook their heads. That's another problem for another day, right now their teacher is happy and that's all that matters.

"Who's you favorite ranger?" Lizzie asked out of the blue

Kira gave Lizzie a weird look.

"I don't know…"

"Who's yours?" Aisha asked Lizzie

"Uh… hmmm… Wes! No… grr…Eric! He's my best friend! But he left me"

"Erin as in quantum ranger?" Kira asked

"Uh huh."

"How'd he leave you?"

"He went to live with his girlfriend in turtle cove. We left Silver Hills after that, but he moved back to Silver Hills with her and we haven't moved back…" Lizzie said sadly

"How you meet?" Aisha asked

"All the time force rangers plus mommy were transported into movies… Jen was in a kung-foo, Katie in a musical, Wes and Trip in a western, Lucas in a samurai movie, But I was in a jungle movie where Eric was. He saved me when I was being chased and got me home safely even if he ran into a wall"

Kira and Aisha laughed, then Lizzie looked around

"Where's Sky?"

Kira and Aisha quickly looked around to find him watching Adam and Conner closer to the field.

Sky sat on the grass watching Adam and Conner. Conner was trying to get the ball away from Adam when he stopped and looked over at Sky. Conner stopped and walked over to him.

"You want to play us?"

"I don't know how to play soccer" Sky said quietly

"What do you know how to play?"

Sky shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know… I don't really play sports"

"Don't you play with your friends?" Adam asked walking over

"I don't have friends"

"You six you should have friends!" Conner said

Sky looked away.

"Come on we'll show you"

Conner helped Sky up and they all headed to the field, Adam set the ball up so if Sky kicked it, it would go into the goal. Conner got into the goal area.

"Ok try to kick it in"

Sky nodded and looked down at the ball then kicked it with all his might, it went off the ground and flew into Conner's gut.

"WOW! That was an amazing kick!"

Sky blushed and looked away muttered a 'thank you'

"Tommy?" younger Kim asked seriously and suddenly

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course! You mean the world to me! More than the world! I'd do anything for you!"

Kim smiled and looked up at him "I love you"

"I love you too" Tommy said leaning down to kiss her

Older Kimberly was still swings with Other Tommy still pushing her

"Just like old times, huh?" Kim asked

"Yeah seems like"

"I haven't spoken to any of our friends in a long time"

"Well that wont due, I'll have to have them come to town. We'll make it a reunion"

"That sounds cool"

"I also want to announce proudly that I'm a dad" Tommy said happily

Kim laughed and looked over at her kids, she saw Sky playing soccer with Adam and Conner and smiled

"Sky doesn't really have that many friends" Kim said sadly

"He doesn't?"

Kim shook her head and stopped swinging "We've moved a lot, and in kindergarten your suppose to make friends but he chose not to, he stayed by his sister as if to protect her. It's probably because everywhere we go there's some evil being trying to take over the world. Now we've got a steady home in Angel Grove and first grade seems to be going great for him and Lizzie. Lizzie says he has a couple kids he talks to, but I don't know, he's pretty quiet."

"All he's needs is a steady home with no moving around… he'll be fine" Tommy said reassuringly

"How do you know?"

"My family moved around a lot, remember?"

"I guess"

Sky came running over

"Mommy! Conner and Adam said I'm a good soccer player!"

"That's great sweetie!" Kim said excited and bent down to hug him and picked him up

* * *

Later that night, Kim ended up staying at Tommy's house, it got too late and Tommy didn't want her driving home this late so he insisted. Kim was putting Lizzie and Sky to sleep, again. First Lizzie got up then Sky got up. So she was making sure they were asleep before she left the room. She read them a story.

Tommy was down stairs and all the past rangers headed to bed, Kira, Conner and Ethan for some reason decided to stay. Even though they should've been at home they ended up help cleaning up the kitchen after dinner since it was Conner's fault the food fight started.

Tommy was sitting at his desk writing.

"What are you doing?" Conner asked walking over after the rangers were done cleaning the kitchen.

"Making a list of people who should come to the small reunion and how to contact them" Tommy muttered

"Reunion?"

"Yeah of the originals"

"Are you really going to do that when all their past selves here?"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean it will probably be ok considering Zordon will probably make them forget the future, I mean I don't remember all this, if I did I would've known never to let Kim go the first time. You can tell younger me knows something's wrong he just doesn't know what yet"

"Ok so who are you inviting?" Kim asked coming down the stairs

"Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Tanya"

Kim gulped "What about Kat? I mean you're inviting Tanya"

"You wouldn't have fun with your friends if she was here, and you know it" Tommy said seriously

"I know… I also know I'm holding a grudge that I shouldn't be holding anymore. But she makes me so mad! I mean after I got that letter I knew it was her! I felt so betrayed… I don't know… she made me feel so inferior, she has an accent she's tall, blonde, blue eyed, busty and on top of that you and her could relate in a way I couldn't!" Kim said starting to cry

Tommy was quickly by her side

"What?" he asked "Relate?"

"The evil thing, you both know what it was like and I had know idea all I could do was be there where as Kat knew everything you went through"

* * *

Little did they know younger Kim was listening in on the whole thing with tears in her eyes. She quickly ran away from the scene and went to cry in the bathroom, if she went to her room Aisha would surely ask her what's wrong, and she didn't want to deal with that.

* * *

"Kim you've always been the most special person to me. Kat has never compared to you. No matter what."

"Really?"

"Really" Tommy said smiling and pulled her closer for a hug.

"Where'd the rangers go?" Kim asked looking around noticed they were gone

"I think they went home" Tommy said laughing. "now I know how to get rid of them!"

Kim laughed and playfully punched him

"I better go contact the guys" Tommy said sitting down at the computer.

Kim looked over his shoulder and started laughing "You kidding me right? You're Email address is greatest rainbow?"

"I lost a bet" Tommy mumbled

"To who?"

"Jason and Rocky"

"Oh… ok" Kim said still laughing

_To: RedRex  
__From: GreatestRainbow_

_Hey Jase,_

_I've having a ranger reunion and you're lucky enough to make the list. Lol. You're probably waiting to hit me now, oh well! The party will be next weekend at my house and I'm on liquor duty, so tell me what you and Trini want. Because of course she's invited! Just to let you know, Billy, Zack, Angela (who knows), Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kim will be there. I have a big surprise! So reply with saying you can go!_

_-Tommy

* * *

_

_To: SuperRedApe  
__From: GreatestRaindow_

_Hey Rocko!_

_I'm Having a ranger reunion and you and Aisha are invited! The party will be next weekend at my house in Reefside. I'm also on Liquor duty so inform me of what you and Aisha want. Who's also invited: Trini, Jason, Zack, Angela (Who knows), Adam, Tanya and Kim. I also have a big surprise! So reply with saying you two can come!_

_-Tommy

* * *

_

_To: ZackManInBlack  
__From: GreatestRainbow_

_Hey Zack-man!_

_I've having a ranger get together and you are invited! Don't worry you can bring Angela, if wouldn't have told it might've been a different story. I'm kidding. Any it's next weekend at my house in Reefside, and I'm on liquor duty, tell me what you'll be drinking. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Billy and Kim are also invited so be preapired! I also have a surprise! So you better come!_

_-Tommy

* * *

_

_To: FrogPrince  
__From: GreatestRainbow_

_Adam!_

_Long time no see! I'm having a ranger get-together. You and Tanya are invited. It's next weekend at my house. Also I'm on liquor duty so what do you want?I have a surprise for everyone! Just to let you know Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Zack, Angela, and Kim are invited, hope you'll come!_

_-Tommy

* * *

_

_To: BlueMoonWolf  
__From: GreatestRainbow_

_Greetings Billy!_

_You're back on Earth right? Well let's hope so because I'm having a party next weekend. A ranger reunion party. I hope you'll come! I'm on Liquor duty so if you drink tell me what you want. Also I have a surprise for everyone! Just to inform you Jason, Trini, Zack, Angela (who knows), Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya and Kim are invited! Reply with you answer._

_-Tommy_

"This is going to be interesting" Kim muttered

"Yeah I wonder when our past selves will be able to go home?"

"I don't know they were sent here for a reason."

"What's Zedd up to?"

Kim shrugged "Taking over the world?"

"Probably… thank God, Mesogog is quiet or we'd have problems"

"Yeah… hopefully Zordon will figure a way to get our past selves back, or else this future might not exist"

"Yeah not only that it might ruin our relationship, past you seems really scared"

"Yeah and is really suspicious"

"Yeah, hopefully that will change when they get sent back and Zordon erases their memories"

"You don't want her to think you and I have future problems? She would try to fix it so it wouldn't happen."

"No."

"No?"

"Tommy, I've thought about this many times but I would never go back in time and change anything. Lizzie and Sky are my world, my life and thinking of what it would be like without them is so painful. I love them too much. Out of anything the most I would change is having you know them sooner."

"I guess you're right"

"I am right… now all I can do is let you get to know them"

"Why don't you m

* * *

ove to Reefside? I'm mean they'll be closer to me and so will you"

"I cant do that to them… not now, we've moved too much"

"How about tomorrow morning you talk to them about it, the school here is great. And you can find a job here. And worst comes to worse Hayley will probably let you work at the café till you find a job and I can help with money for the kids."

"Ok… I'll ask" Kim said with a nod

Tommy smiled and hugged Kim to him.

* * *

Young Kim was still crying in the bathroom.

"Kim?" Came Tommy's voice from outside the door

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: You guys are amazing! Almost 20! simply amazing! You guys rock. Longer chapter than my others! **

**I'm working on P.S. I'm Still Not Over You, but I don't know when I'll be done with the next chapter… hopefully within the next few days and that will be up.**

**But the next chapter of this will be up when I get 22 reviews! Can you guys do it? Let's hope!**

_**Preview:**_

"_**Go Away!" Kim cried**_

"_**Kim what's wrong?" Tommy asked again**_

"_**You're going to leave me! For some blonde girl named Kat!" Kim cried harder**_

_**Tommy knocked the bathroom door more**_

"_**Kim that's not true, let me in, let's talk"**_

"_**No, you break up with me in a letter"**_

"_**What?"**_


End file.
